realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Tristifer Tyrol
Race: Human (Illuskan) Age: 51 Region: The North Class: Paladin Alignment: Lawful Good Appearance: Sir Tristifer is an older man, readily apparent at first glance. His skin is weathered and lined, and his hair thin and white. Despite this he stands unbowed in his armor, around six feet in height. His armor is worn with age, but well cared for, as is his blade and shield, bearing the sigil of a golden chalice with a drop of blood above it, the symbol of his order. Though Sir Tristifer does not move with the grace he once did, he still has a certain confidence in every stride, and his sword arm is as steady as ever. Personality: Sir Tristifer is a gentle and grandfatherly soul at heart, more likely to step aside for a passer-by than push through as so many armored warriors do in the Market District. He speaks softly, but firmly, and when he argues he rarely does so with heated words, knowing that such only bring greater conflict. Unlike many of the warrior orders, Sir Tristifer is not overly stern or grim, and smiles often, in a thin and wistful way. Above all, the paladin's years have taught him patience, and he is often amused by the energy and impatience of youth. When others have exhausted themselves with frantic action or contested shouting, Sir Tristifer will find his place to step in with a wise word, and a gentle pat on the shoulder. Background: Tristifer was born the youngest of five sons in a boisterous household on the banks of the Rauvin River. His father Jonas owned the largest sawmill in Everlund, harnessing the power of the raging waters to cut huge planks and fine woods for the many craftsmen of the city. He was the only child of Jonas' second wife, and as such was somewhat younger than his brothers. Tristifer was consequently ignored and grew up somewhat scorned by his brothers, full of energy wasted running around town and causing mischief. With four other sons to provide apprenticeships for, Jonas was troubled as to what to do with the boy. But when Tristifer was nearly twelve years of age, the Order of the Golden Cup of Ilmater established a chapter house in Everlund and issued a call for squires. With no apprentice fee to pay, the choice was obvious, and Tristifer was sent to apply his energies to the service of a Sword of Ilmater. He was raised to be a knight, given lectures on their noble code and the principles of their god. The Tyrol's had never been a godly family, and Tristifer found he enjoyed the peace and communion of worship. He was assigned as squire to Sir Boris Uthardt, a boisterous man who enjoyed escorting merchant caravans along the many narrow trails of the North. Tristifer grew tall and strong, and was soon knighted in his own right, and sent far and wide to serve those both high and low. As part of his journeys, Sir Tristifer found the time to visit Candlekeep on some occasions, checking in on Gorion the Harper. He was acquainted with the older man from a desperate battle against Zhentarim, but knew he was not counted a trusted friend to the secretive fellow. Indeed, at one such visit Sir Tristifer was introduced to Gorion's new "wards", and he came away with no clue as to the child's origin or parentage, despite polite enquiries. Still, the children grew up happily enough, and Sir Tristifer always had time to say hello. But one time, after they had shared perhaps more than a little wine, Gorion muttered a prophecy of Alaundo that gave Tristifer a chill, and more than a few suspicions. Yet on one visit a couple years ago, Tristifer found Gorion gone, and the young ones as well. As he has aged, Sir Tristifer had become somewhat reluctant to throw himself into battle as he once did. Travelling miles and miles across the countryside took its toll. So he followed the advice of a trusted Ilmatari cleric and went even further south, to Athkatla. There, as in many cities, the poor existed in a struggle under the heel of the ruthless and powerful. Thugs and gangs exert control even as the authorities look the other way. There Ilmater can truly offer succour, and though Sir Tristifer had faced undead, giants and fiends, even the local tough is an evil to be opposed. Just a few days ago, Sir Tristifer heard word of a great explosion in the market, and a bloody confrontation between the Cowled Wizards and some sorceror. But he also heard of a half-elven woman with the group, and one of the arrested was named Imoen. The name brought up old memories, and prompted the old paladin to ask more questions. He even glimpsed a familiar face at the city gates. An enquiry with a friend amongst the Cowled Wizards even confirmed Imoen's arrest, and Sir Tristifer made his decision. Retrieving his armor from a dusty chest, he sought out the one who was once Gorion's ward.... Motivation for Adventuring: Sir Tristifer remembers Gorion the Harper as a secretive man, as so many of his kind are, but he also remembers him as a good man. Though he doesn't understand the full implications of what little Gorion shared with him, Sir Tristifer suspects that the man's ward has some dire destiny in store. And Ilmater commands his faithful to guide the lost and comfort the needy. Tristifer knows he grows perhaps a little too old and a little too slow, but his calling is stronger than any ache in his bones. To an Ilmatari, suffering in the name of a righteous cause is a true duty, so Tristifer will lend his wisdom and blade where he knows it is needed, in service to a noble cause. Category:Humans Category:Paladins of Ilmater